


Twisted

by Lucy112235



Series: If The Other One Won [4]
Category: escape the night - Fandom
Genre: Death, EtN, Friendship, Gen, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry Matt my boy, I'm sorry Ro my cinnamon roll, I'm sorry Ro my smol bean, I'm sorry Safiya my queen, Plot Twist, escape the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy112235/pseuds/Lucy112235
Summary: The infamous episode 7 plot twist.But a lot more twisted.





	Twisted

Rosanna shut her eyes as she picked a Record Producer card.

She hated this. She hated it so much. Ro just wanted to go home, to be with her dog Cookie and her sister Molly and bake treats and be happy.

Was that too much to ask?

Apparently it was, because now Rosanna was stuck in a murderous town where she and Safiya had to pick who would fight for their lives.

Of course, Ro and Saf decided on Manny and Nikita. It was simple. 

But yet…

So wrong.

Rosanna was close with MatPat, Safiya and Joey, so the only options are the “Mean Girls”, aka the besties forever. 

And that made it so much worse.

Ro pictured her against MatPat- and how terrible that would be. She lost him once, she couldn’t lose him again. He would win, anyway. At least there wouldn’t be any more blood on her hands.

Safiya sat next to her, eyes blank, staring into nothing. Ro waved a hand in front of her.

“Oh, hi Ro,” Safiya turned to her. “You okay?”

Rosanna pulled at the strings of her coat. “Yeah,” she whispered.

“Ro, you’re not okay,” Safiya squeezed her hand. “What’s wrong?”   
Rosanna tried to hide it, but a tear rolled down her cheek. Safiya looked into her eyes, and immediately knew what was wrong.

“Oh, Ro,” Safiya hugged the smaller girl. “It’s okay. You did what you had to do. You’re too sweet for this world.”

As much as Safiya comforted her, it still didn’t make what they did okay. Rosanna wasn’t close with Manny or Nikita, but they shouldn’t  _ die.  _ Ro just came here for a party with her friends.

Why did it have to be this way?

 

Manny knew he was going to win, and his brain fought itself whether that was a good thing. 

Nikita, his best friend in the  _ whole world,  _ who he’s loved since the beginning of time, his other half, was going to die if Manny placed that candle.    
Nikita was a fighter. She could do it. She’ll push through. Maybe she and Manny can escape together, and place the candle together, and-

Sometimes Manny wishes his brain worked before his body. 

His hand had just placed the candle, and that meant Nikita- was going to- but no, it’s  _ Nikita,  _ Nikita is a fighter, Nikita doesn’t die,  _ oh please Nikita please don’t die you’re my best friend  _ please-

Manny covered his ears, trying not to hear her screams. But oddly enough, they never come.

_ We have a winner, ladies and gentlemen!  _ The annoying voice goes off.  _ Both of you exit the room and claim your prize. _

He heard Nikita sighing. They both stepped into the elevator, and Manny wrapped his arms around her, because maybe, they’ll be a miracle, and they’ll just hug each other forever, and  _ everything will be ok- _

Manny and Nikita stepped out of the elevator. There was a note hanging down. Nikita ran up to it and Manny watched as shock flickered in her eyes as she scanned the paper.

“The very sad news is, you both get to live,” the words barely manage to escape her lips when Manny pulls her into a tight hug.

“Bitch, you better not ever leave me again,” he said quietly.

“I won’t,” Nikita whispered.

 

Matt knew that he, Rosanna and Safiya were safe, but something felt very, very wrong. Something bad was about to happen. He knew it.

“Matt, do you feel funny?” Rosanna asked. 

“Why do you think it’s me?” He questioned. Sure, he got brought back from the dead, but that didn’t mean he was  _ corrupted! _

“Oh my  _ god! Why are you here?!?!?” _

Matt whipped around. Willy was there, fish hook in hand, stare dead set on Ro.

Joey threw a pillow at him, but Willy just kept coming closer.

“What  _ are you doing here-” _

Willy comes up behind Matt and stabs Rosanna. She collapses, her green coat covered in blood.

“No!” Matt cries. He falls to her feet.  _ Why? Why Ro? And Ro’s gone- but she can’t be- Ro please don’t die please I can’t lose you- _

Rosanna weakly mouths  _ I love you  _ before her eyes fluttered shut.

“Ro,  _ please  _ wake up!” Matt begs, gripping her coat. Safiya puts a hand on his shoulder. He looks back, and tears are welling up in  Safiya’s keen eyes.

“She loves you,” she whispers. “You have to live. For her.”   
Matt nods, but pain racks his brain like a hammer to a nail. Ro, his best friend, his soul sister, was gone. There’s still a sweet smile on her face.

“I think she deserved it,” Manny and Nikita say. 

Matt can’t tell which, there’s so much rage in his brain. Red-hot fury unlike anything he’s ever felt before rises up in his chest.

“I’m sorry, what  _ did you just say?”  _ Matt says in a low voice.

“I think Ro deserved to die,” Nikita points to the Jetsetter’s dead body. “She voted me-”   
Nikita doesn’t finish her sentence. Matt interrupts her. “Ro  _ died  _ and you have the  _ nerve  _ to say she  _ deserved it?!?!”  _ Matt yells. Safiya puts a hand on his arm in an effort to calm him down, but it is evident that she’s furious as well. Joey just seems to be in shock.

“Guys, this is want they want!” Joey tries to break up the fight. “We have to work together….”

It doesn’t matter anymore. Matt sits down and cries, Safiya rubbing his back. But it’s not enough.

It’s not enough in this sick, twisted world. 

**Author's Note:**

> I. AM. SORRY.


End file.
